Take a picture, It'll last longer
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: YohAnna. Unknown to Yoh, Anna is being blackmailed. But a misunderstanding causes her to leave Yoh. Weeks pass and he’s afraid he lost her until he finds her on the cover of a magazine. . .with Hao. Say cheese, Anna's a model and Hao is a sexy beast AUish
1. Heart throb

Take a picture, It'll last longer

YohAnna. People do crazy things for the ones they love. AU-ish

Multichappy fic b/c SK was my first fandom and I missed it -hugs-  
Author: Cupid's Ichor

Disclaimer: I laugh at you.  
Side notes: YohAnna, minor cursing, possibly some manga spoilers, and annoying appearences by fangirls, fansluts and the Yaoi fandom.

A/N: I've come back to my first love Shaman King because, well I felt that some YohAnna love was in order.

* * *

Hair color: Mahogany  
Eyes: Same  
Built: He has abs baby!  
Age: 16 and sexy  
Status: bachelor  
Factoid: He has a younger twin brother, so kawaii!  
Quirk: He says his element is fire. HOT!  
Name: Asakura Hao 

**Chapter 1: Heart throb; Oh fuck! Here Comes the Fangirls**

" Isn't he hot?"

"Sooo sexy"

" Yummy."

" Idiots."

Anna placed her head down on the desk as loud squeals and forlorn sighs surrounded her. The girls in her class were 16 year-old hormone infested squealing maniacs. It was just a magazine and many of them looked they were going to have an aneurism. Anna snorted looking distastefully down on the other girls especially due to the person whom the squeals were directed to.

A certain person, -she dared not to say his name- was like candy for these fansluts as Anna so humorously called them. The girls were practically drooling.

A name, a legend, Asakura Hao.

" Hao-kun!" The girls swooned as Anna banged her head -hard- on her desk. Unfortunately for her he was in her school, her class, her freaking sights. She struggled with the fact that the one she loathed looked so much liked the one she loved.

" Yoh!" She banged her hand on his desk.

" Ne Anna, I'm awake." He grumbled, falling back asleep.

She huffed and glared at the half asleep teenager.

" All right girls, everyone settle down." Hao said like he was responsible, mature person who kept a modest profile when dealing with his fans.

It was his pretty face which got him signed as a model gracing the covers of Japans fashion and teen magazines. When Anna conspicuously was sent a magazine with ' Japan's 25 sexiest men under 25, #1 Asakura Hao' she immediately burned it. It's not that she didn't agree she just hated Hao's guts.

" Oi, little brother. . .Anna-chan." Hao sat down beside Yoh smiling affably at the couple. The trail of girls crowded around. Yoh chose to woke up from the squealing.

" Good morning Otouto!" He chirped lovingly and patted his brother on the back. Yoh smiled back and waved his usual 'hey'.

A flood of awes and gushing noises clamored the classroom and Anna did her best to keep a placid face, while quietly leering fire at all of the girls and Hao.

" Ne, ne, so what makes my little brother so tired today. Did Anna keep you up last night?" Hao jabbed his brother with an elbow and Yoh scratched his in his head meekly. Anna immediately hissed.

" Do you want to die?" She said slowly with venom.

Hao whispered to his brother a discrete ' tell me later' before arising once again leading his pack of girls out into the hallway.

" Ja ne, little brother, Anna. . .-chan"

Yoh twitched suddenly watching his brother and his group leave. He was flushed and looked towards Anna sheepishly.

" Heh. I think one of them groped my butt." Anna paled and stood up, knowing all too well it was probably the leader fanslut who said something about having the twins together would be 'hawt smexy twincest'. Auburn hair, smiling, bouncing, flirtatious. . .

Yeah that bitch was as good as dead.

Anna left without a word to Yoh.

-----

Yoh sighed content and turned to the back of the room. " Ne, Ren I almost forgot you were there." He walked over lazily to his friend hidden beneath the book.

Tao Ren one who could hold a grudge forever did just that. On that day of his revival from death he vowed to help Yoh destroy Hao. However, because the Shaman King Tournament was postponed -to what felt like forever- everyone was ordered to go back to their normal lives. And in a flash of white light there he was in a school uniform cursing profanities at the spirits, the Patch and Hao. But the thing was, through everything that had happened Hao had gained some humanity and by luck and his own handsome face became instant ruler of Japan. Not literally speaking but in the sense where ever female in the country knew the name Asakura Hao. And Hao being the narcissistic person he was got caught up in the publicity and decided to indulge himself in a new kind of power. After all he still looked disdainfully on the human race but he took it in good stride, and perhaps used it to his advantage a little.

Ren true to his word stayed in Japan for the sake of his friend (and the fact that he hated the feeling of debt he owed to Yoh)

" Yoh, have you ever thought of taking Harusame out and slicing Hao's throat?" He asked with a cynical glare.

" No. Nii-san's behaving." He scratched his head in that lazy manner.

Ren huffed and brushed some stray hairs away from his face. He mutter a silent 'bullshit' under his breath but otherwise kept a stern silence as he flipped though pages of his book.

Yoh remained leaning on a desk in front of him occasionally leaning back and forth swaying the desk as he dazed off out the window.

" Yoh?"

" Mmm?"

Ren gritted his teeth. " What do you want?" After two years of friendship the Asakura still had a habit of annoying Ren with little effort. It was usually a subconscious action on Yoh's part and a affinity for getting peeved at the smallest things on Ren's part. This was especially true when there was something floating around in the brunette's head.

". . . It looks like it's gonna rain."

Ren banged his head on the desk.

" What the! Yoh if there's nothing you need to say then go back to your desk and quit bugging me."

Yoh looked at him and tilted his head with a smile. " Uh. Well, you see. . ."

" Speak."

" Anna's been acting funny lately. . .and I don't know." He finished lamely.

Ren sighed annoyed. Yoh had Anna troubles, well that was normal Anna was a crazy bitch. Moody too, she loved Yoh but it didn't stop her from slapping the crap out of him. Ren contemplated why he had to act like Yoh's counselor.

But perhaps it was because being the foreign student with the golden tiger eyes, lithe bod, good grades and an accent girls found adorable. Ren was considered #2 to Hao in the sexist boys in school and Ren never said it irritated him but it was a known fact that he never liked being in second place.

Back to Yoh's dilemma, Ren was a heart breaker and socially indifferent which made him irresistible to the girls who didn't follow Hao's shadow. But this was Anna, Ren respected Anna. Plus, Yoh was his friend so he was obliged.

" Like what? Anna's moody and cold, that's how she always is."

" I don't know. . ." Yoh trailed off muttering something inaudible. " She has been coming back late from school, I don't worry but I can't ask her. And it's more tense when Nii-san is in the room."

" Why can't you ask her?" Ren knew the answer but he was sadistic when it came to Yoh.

" She might slap me for asking such a stupid question. . . I don't know" He repeated with an aspirated sigh.

Ren lifted an eyebrow. " You seriously don't think Anna is out"

" . . .no." Yoh interrupted.

" Anna doesn't seem like the type to do that Yoh." Ren said in all seriousness.

" yeah . ."

Ren studied his friend's placid face, Yoh was actually considering the fact that Anna was wavering. It was an unspoken vow of commitment Ren knew. After all they were fiancees in name and it was clear that Anna clearly loved Yoh, even though most of the time Yoh was oblivious in the signals. And Yoh had to care if he bothered to ask. But maybe Anna was getting tired of her lazy fiancee.

The shuffling of feet. " Heh. Everything will work out, it's stupid to think about these type of things." And with that said Yoh traipsed back to his desk.

Ren closed his eyes in a pensive manner and began to think. First, why did he himself care so much and second, perhaps if chicken-shit Yoh couldn't ask maybe he could.

Hao returned just before the bell rang, looking modest with the pact of girls still following. Ren decided to pay attention when he noticed a striking blond in the group. Anna followed in suit like all of the other girls. When the teacher told them to take their seats Hao muttered something to Yoh which caused Anna to throw her pencil case at the long haired teenager without so much as an emotion or change of face. Ren continued to watch as Yoh ducked down between the crossfire and Hao picked up said pencil case and smirked mockingly. Anna glared and the teacher remained oblivious as he wrote on the board.

" She seems fine to me." Ren muttered thinking that it was always tense between Anna and Hao. He turned to a page in his book.

* * *

Reviews Please! I just decided to summit this because it was collecting dust in my computer. Plus I was side tracked out of Naruto. And I'm trying to decide whether more characters should pop up. 

Tell me if I should continue. I'm evil, I'll discontinue it if I don't get reviews. -evil laugh-


	2. Lazy boy

" Ren is so much hotter. Did you see that tattoo? And that huge scar? Fuckin' dangerous boy, I love it." 

" What about Hao's hair, and that seductive smile? He walks around with his shirt open. . .Nnn I'm sweating."

" Well, I like Yoh. He's cute."

The three girls glare at the lone girl.

" Shh. . ._he's_ taboo, The blond will kill you."

The four girls speak simultaneously with a tone of fear and utter dread to their voices.

" Kyoyama Anna"

**Chapter 2: Lazy boy; He doesn't fear death, only her wrath. Whipped, tethered and oblivious.**

Yoh sighed looking up at the clear blue sky with serenity. It was times like this that had him wishing for the impossible. That the day never had to end, that this was just a wonderful dream and he was sleeping forever.

But who was he kidding?

His eyes opened slowly to the steady bangs and clamor as Anna walked up the bleachers. To his recollection he didn't do anything wrong to deserve a slap or death so he tilted his head and waved an affable 'hey'. She acknowledged him with silence and as he adjusted his position on the cold metal bleachers. He watched cautiously as she took a seat one bench below him hovering next to his legs. More silence followed and Yoh tilted his head back at the sky.

He sighed in relief, he knew he didn't do anything.

And in the corner of his mind he saw the situation framed. They were always together, in silence. But it was nerve-racking and comforting and sorta, kinda cute in a way. Yoh always came outside between during his free periods and Anna would eventually find her way to end up beside him.

Cute? Yeah cute, she was murderously adorable.

A lazy eye opened as he watched as the wind blew Anna's golden tendrils playfully framing her face. She took her a breath, and placed a strand strategically behind her ear. But he noticed something strange in her composure. . . was Anna blushing?

She seemed flush to Yoh's lazy yet keen eyes. Curious he took a breath, racking his brain for a tactful way to say it.

" Um. . ." his mouth was left open. Nice and smooth.

She kept a stare out to the school but he had a feeling she was listening.

" What is it?" She spoke hoarsely still avoiding his gaze.

" You ok? You don't look well." He said nonchalantly, his eyes lazily hazy.

" What?" She turned around leering at the frazzled brunette.

Yoh fell back from the sudden tone of voice. He scratched his head sheepishly." I-I mean. . .um not to say you look BAD. I mean you're heath, yeah your heath. Is the sun getting to you? It's pretty strong today." He clenched his eyes and held his hands in front of him as a futile form of defense.

She looked at him in the corner of her eye then adverted her gaze back to the distant field of grass and back to the school. " Yoh."

". . . yeah?" he managed still in a self-defense mode.

" Get me some water." She said tonelessly.

" O. .ok sure, yeah." he slowly opened an eye lid. When he felt the danger pass he got up and strolled down the bleachers making his way back to the school. She watched him passively.

Yoh, thought to himself, 'dammit I hope I have money'.

-----

Ren stretched out as a deep sigh traveled on the wind. But it wasn't Ren who sighed and ignored the gathering of girls who surrounded him. Unlike Hao who paraded around like a pimp, Ren's fangirls kept their distance and preferred to watch him from afar. And usually they kept quiet for the most part. . . Well, except this time. They had a probable reason to sigh, after all Ren was shirtless and he looked most heavenly meditating under the bleachers. The shadows lightening up his golden eyes like some kind of wild cat. Yeah, that's what he was a tiger. . .grr

Footsteps and then the rustling of the grass was heard to Ren's discomfort and he opened an eye to see the smirk of a devious looking face of Asakura Hao. He snorted and closed his eyes again dismissing the Asakura completely.

There was shuffling of feet which clearly meant that the girls were clearing out, more shuffling and then steady trots closing in on him. A bonk on his head caused Ren to growl and finally acknowledge the still smirking face of Hao.

" Hey, nice little setup you got here. Providing a little show. . .you're such a tease Ren-kun."

Hao's saccharine tone made Ren twitch.

" What do you want?"

" Nothing, really. I just wanted to chat." Banging was heard from above indicating someone was climbing on the bleachers.

Ren closed his eyes. " And what about the parade of girls following you everywhere? Talk to them, talk to Yoh, or Anna just leave me alone."

" I'm hurt Ren-kun that you should take that tone with me. After all we've been through."

" . . .shove it."

Another sound of banging on the bleachers.

Both boys look up. Ren quirks an eyebrow as Hao just smiles knowingly. A shrilled 'WHAT?', moments of pitiful mutters and the sound of a person walking back down the bleachers can be heard. Ren gathers his shirt and fastens a couple of the bottom buttons as the wind blows a disappointed sigh.

Hao made a move to the front of the bleachers. Ren watched slightly suspicious. " Oi, where do you think you're going?"

" No where Ren-kun, why? You told me to shove it, ne?" Hao stopped and tilted his head to the side with an oh-so-innocent smile which made the indigo haired boy twitch. That oh-so-innocent smile was an invitation for oh-so-innocent murder when it came to Ren.

" Cut the crap Asakura, what are you up to?"

Another smile. " Are you ok Ren? Are you still pissy about that time my subordinates attacked team 'The Ren'. That was two years ago, forgive and forget."

" I fucking DIED! Peyote's oversoul impaled me straight though my fucking chest."

" Profanities are unnecessary Ren."

Ren leered death and walked up to the menacing Asakura until they were face-to-face. " So if I killed you right now would you forgive me?"

He smiled and lifted a finger." First, Ren-kun you wouldn't be able to." Another finger. "Secondly my fandom would kill you for even touching me."

" Hah. My fandom can kill yours."

In a distance a group of girls watches the two. They sigh with each interaction of the two.

"Hawt bishounen action."

" Kiss him Ren!"

There are Hao's fansluts

Ren's fangirls

and as always the Yaoi fandom which secretly wonder what guys do in the locker rooms while changing. Peeking to compare sizes, maybe some shower interaction. . . yeah they like to think so.

Hao loved the attention so for show he would be extra friendly with 'Ren-kun' which really wasn't that hard. After all he was Asakura Hao, he could get away with anything with merely that smile. Whoever fell from that smile, guys, girls, teachers. . .whatever it was more power to him.

Power. Yes, it was yummy.

Hao made no move and watched with that smirk as Ren clenched his fists only to relax them. He snorted. " This is irritating, I'm going to class."

Yoh's passive attitude sat or rather slept soundly in the back of Ren's mind, reminding him not to cause any unnecessary trouble. Most likely it had something to do with Yoh's troubles. But then again, he was always there for Yoh when the time came. And as much as he'd like to, a fight was currently a waste of time and effort.

Yep what would happen is Hao would cry for mercy and Ren would laugh sadistically. Then Hao's fansluts would say something like 'what a sissy, that long hair. . . I knew Ren was more powerful than you' Then Ren would be troubled with more freaking fangirls and that was just annoying.

That's how Ren saw it in his head. But of coarse he didn't say anything, it would be a waste of breath to point out the obvious.

" I'll see ya there Ren-kun." Hao chirped as Ren discretely steamed.

Hao seemed pleased smiling to himself he could practically hear the overwhelming squeals of the Yaoi fandom.

" I hope you know I can hear you." A firm voice spoke from the bleachers.

The brunette looked up and in between the cracks he could see her porcelain face gazing down at him. Making his way over to the head of the bleachers he walked up. He smirked with half lidded coffee eyes.

" Baka, you really should be more discrete about the whole damn thing." She kept a placid expressionless face and stared blankly into his mahogany orbs. Her brows were ruffled in annoyance. He sat next to her and she sighed bitterly but bit her lip and said nothing. When fingers tingled her pale face she kept rigid and gazed into the distance. He held her chin and leaned over. His breath tickled her ear making her neck tingle.

He whispered slowly, softly. . .

" I always keep my word. No one will find out, don't you believe me. . . Anna-chan?"

Her mouth was left slightly agape as he traced the outline of her lips. Her lower lip pouted out as she attempted a breath. Her eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance and her dark lashes slowly descended.

Her voice was equally as low but forlorn.

" I believe you

Hao. . .

. . .-sama."

-------

Ren mutters curses under his breath: Fuck Hao, fuck the Asakuras, Dammit!

Passing girls in the hall, he notices a crowd squealing at a magazine with Hao's picture on the front.

" Ne, who's this bitch on top of Hao-kun?"

" Don't know, can't see her face. It's covered in all that blond hair."

" It doesn't give a name."

" Her dress is nice."

Ren grabbed the 'reading material' and threw it out the window. The girl said something like 'Hey!' but Ren was too pissed off to pretend to care.

Fuck Japan too. Dammit this whole country is infested with Hao's fansluts, I gotta take a vacation.

And when a hand rested on his shoulder the fuming teen turned around and nearly pulled the person's arm out of its socket.

" Whoa Ren!"

Fortunately it was Yoh and he evaded his friend's attack. He held out his hands to stop and calm the flustered Shaman and laughed wearily.

" Dammit Yoh." Ren shouted out of indignation. " I thought you were your fucking brother." Ren closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. When his eyes reopened he sent a concerned glare, his golden eyes flashing under his indigo bangs.

" Yoh, Hao's up to something."

" Yeah probably."

Ren nearly lost it. He cared, why the hell did he fucking care! Yoh was his friend, he was suppose to care even if that said friend didn't. Dammit, who made up all these fucking rules?

"but more importantly. . ."

Ren exhaled, why the hell did he bother?

". . . can I borrow some money? I'm suppose to get Anna a drink, she's gonna kill me Ren."

That's what friends do right? Friends protect friends from murderous controlling fiancees, friends vow to kill their friend's evil twin brother, and last but not least. . . friends lend out money to friends knowing that even though the words 'borrow' or 'lend' are used it's a probability that the money will never be seen again.

Bah, and this is why Yoh had Jeanne revive him.

FRIENDSHIP

Yoh leaned on Ren's chest sobbing in fear. "I don't wanna die Ren."

Ren's eyes narrowed and an aspirated sigh fell from his mouth. Yoh was whipped. BADLY. It was plain and simple and Ren accepted that fact and also the fact that Yoh never did anything about it. Like he didn't mind, or perhaps he enjoyed it.

Whatever, Yoh can handle it himself. But fuck, he's suppose to care.

Ren reached for his wallet.

----

By the time Yoh makes his way to the bleachers Anna is walking down the steps as Hao sits lazily, relaxed in a Yoh-type fashion. Anna leers with fiery eyes at Yoh. Probably thinking something like ' took you long enough, or what the hell took you so long?' Yoh was expecting the latter and slightly squirmed.

But no slap, not even a hissed remark. Only a muttered 'Thanks' and a slight warning that if his lazy ass took too long he would be late for class. Yoh scratched his head sheepishly as the blond passed him by, sipping the water bottle.

Yoh looked confused and decided to walk over to his brother. " Nii-san. . .

" Ne, Yoh lets get to class." Hao stretched and stood up and grabbed the second water bottle from his younger twin's hands.

" Thanks otouto I was feeling a bit parched." He gulped down the water walking down the bleachers. Yoh stood there unsure.

" Come on Yoh." Hao shouted to his sibling, the younger Asakura blinked for a few seconds then headed down the stairs. He had used Ren's money to buy that water and Ren would be pissed if he thought that Yoh bought it for Hao.

" Oi, Nii-san!"

* * *

I wonder what are your thoughts on that?. . .hmm. Just as a reminder everyone is about 16 that's the whole reason for the high school setting. But this isn't another high school story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed chappy 2 of Take a picture, It'll last longer. 

Thanx to those who reviewed HUGS TO ALL XXX: hafewolfdemon, hannami08, yangxuan, Yona57, sweetsorrowthroughEternity, yohxanna4ever, KagomeAnna, rbzodiac612, SakuraSasuke29, luv-lacey, jenny-R

Reviews, I love reviews! Clicky, clicky.


	3. Restless

Sorry for the wait. Here's the really long chapter. 

-----  
Yoh stared out of the window with placid relaxation; so jaded that he didn't even notice the girl creeping over towards him until she wrapped her hands around his eyes.

" Guess who?"

Yoh didn't answer suddenly feeling very tired. When the girl got no response she pulled away and sat next to the brunette who glanced over and smiled politely. Thinking that this gesture was an invitation the bubbly girl chatted while Yoh failed to notice anything except the shape of the clouds and the clear azure sky.

It was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 3: Restless; Too young to get -legally- wasted. Another Friday night.**

" Dammit it's the sixth already?"

Anna huffed under her breath and gathered her things; slamming her locker so that it echoed through the empty halls. The last couple of nights she wasn't able to get much sleep. Already naturally pale, Anna now looked ghostly and worn. Except for the fact that her hair retained that golden consistency and her lips remained a healthy pastel color; she looked stressed and broken like a cracked porcelain doll. If Yoh didn't give her that concealed look whenever they ate Anna probably would have looked emaciated as well.

It was like a power he had. The meals were usually quiet but when he looked at her it was meaningful. Occasional glances and the slight shuffling of his chopsticks and she was ready to yell at him without reason. Whether he knew it or not she lost every morning, every afternoon and ate even though she had no appetite.

Anna let out a low grumble when she collided into another person. Blond hair flying around her face ominously she readjusted herself.

" Do you wanna die?" She said

" Watch where you're going." He said.

Ren who happened to be the lucky individual had collided with the already pissed Anna received an expected glare. He on the other hand was equally as annoyed.

Anna noticing it was Ren narrowed her eyes and continued to her destination with hasty feet. She was at the doorway before Ren finally said something.

" Oi, have you seen Yoh?"

She paused and gave him another look; meaningful. As if she was going to tell him something she cocked her head slightly. Her dark eyes narrowed.

" No."

She turned her head to gaze into the classroom and paused. " But tell him I'm staying after again."

Ren nodded with a stubborn snort as Anna walked into the dark classroom.

Without turning on the lights she saw him regardless. The dark shadows sketching a mischievous smile on his handsome face. She ran her hands through her hair noticing the high temperature in the small room. Limbs akimbo she stood at the head of the class and in response he placed his feet down from the desk and steadily rose to meet her.

" We're going to be late. Change in the car." He brushed passed her holding her hand delicately expecting her to follow.

" . . .Yes." Anna swallowed hard. He smelled of cigarettes, a natural sent that Hao seemed to always possess and a light alluring sent which Anna recognized as the cologne he endorsed. It made her dizzy in her weak metal state and despite any annoyance she felt, she followed. She muttered a weak 'Hao-sama' cursing herself along the way.

A blackmailed form of respect.

By the time they made it to the back parking lot of the school the hardly inconspicious sleek black limo was waiting. When Hao walked over to the door and opened it for her Anna gave him a long hard stare. He merely smiled, playing the perfect gentleman.

" No time to complain, just get in."

-----------

Yoh turned stepped back sharply as a black limousine sped down the street almost running him down in the process. To his side Ren pointed to the red cross walk and huffed at Yoh's scatterbrains.

Yoh turned to Ren and then looked up at the sky. In thought he stood there in the middle of the road before Ren finally pushed him over to the sidewalk. Fallen, the brunette sat in silence on the cold concrete in a daze. Blowing his indigo bangs out of his eyes Ren stood above his friend before giving up.

" Get up." He gave an aspirated sigh before lending a hand.

Yoh looked up, his dark orbs serene yet there was something deeper which was troubling him. Ren annoyed in concern narrowed his eyes expectantly.

But Yoh didn't say anything, and just scratched his head in his usual aloof lax manner. He muttered something about almost getting run down because he wasn't paying attention, and Ren responded that it would have been a pathetic, yet not surprising way for him to die.  
Feeling that whatever Yoh was thinking fled his mind, Ren didn't bother to wonder about his friend as they walked down the street in silence. But unfortunately for Ren, Yoh was turning the silence into awkwardness as every so often he glanced at his friend, scratched his head and chuckled lightly. Watching through the corner of his golden eyes, Ren was steadily twitching in annoyance. It was as if Yoh didn't know he could see him, it was as if Yoh was purposely throwing their friendship in his face in indirectly asking him for advice. Sometimes Ren wished he didn't care; three blocks later he could no longer take it.

" What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yoh blinked.

" Just say it! Ask me or whatever. Just speak before I knock you unconscious and you're completely relieved of whatever thoughts that are plaguing that head of yours." They had come to a stop and Ren held his arms at his sides restraining the vehement urge to strangle the brunette.

Yoh blinked again before scratching his head and chucking.

Ren released all fury.

When they finally met up with Ryu at the creek Yoh was teetering off the brink of his consciousness but with good humor. Ryu didn't ask when Ren plopped on the ground with growl to match his cat like eyes and he didn't say anything when Yoh sat down, hair disheveled and clear lumps on his head.

It was Friday evening and the three young men hung out reminiscing about the week content with the sky falling into darkness. When Ryu finally took out the six-pack he was withholding it was a bit warm but no one seemed to care.

Late into the night Yoh was nursing his second can, Ren still on his first and Ryu was already passed out. Usually Friday nights initiated a day to hang out with their gang. But Horohoro was in Hokkaido; Lyserg was in England; Chocolove in America, etc. . . Sometimes Hao dropped by but his fame kept him away at all night raves with other models, actors and other members of the social sovereign. On occasion Hao would invite Yoh and Ren; Yoh because as his twin the younger Asakura was always a topic of curiosity, and Ren because Hao thought he was pretty enough to work in the industry himself. Yoh didn't like all the attention and would politely decline while Ren would throw curses and the occasional misguided fist.

Tonight there was nothing more interesting then the stars until Yoh finally found his earlier words.

" Ren . . .Do you think Anna's at home waiting for me?"

Ren's eyes widened in confusion. Yoh was drunk, depressingly so and Ren could barely deal with his friend when he was sober. He knew they shouldn't of invited Ryu, he was of legal age and brought a little something to their nights out.

" It seems like she's been ignoring me. More closed than usual. Pale, icy. . . Anna." Yoh gazed down, seeing nothing but the bottle clenched in his long white fingers.

" Get up I'll walk you home." Ren kept his comments to himself, notes of suspicion between Anna and Hao whispering in his mind. They've discussed this before, many times actually and apparently he still felt incertain in the matter. Yoh was usually aloof, carefree in everything. But Ren supposed, prior to this, Yoh didn't have anything to worry about; after all Anna was one of the most constant, substantial aspects of his life. Everything else was of clouds, stars and sleeping.

" I hope she isn't mad at me. " Yoh muttered as Ren pulled him up.

Ren never understood Yoh; shouldn't he be the one that was mad?

-----

Anna took a sip from her cocktail glass.

Originally she asked for ginger ale for the feeling of vertigo she usually got after a photo shoot. Even though she had yet to show her face in a picture, the lights always made her nauseous afterwards. When Hao found out he made some crude comments that it was because she was so close to him in the shoots. It took all her will power she possessed not to beat that deviously handsome smirk off his pretty face.

Back to the matter at hand, Anna took another sip of the crimson beverage and gave a distasteful look at the gleaming young man opposite to her.

Hao took another long sip from his glass before addressing her gaze. " Something wrong?"

" This has alcohol in it." She held the glass delicately between her fingers.

" A cosmopolitan. It makes you look sophisticated." He replied not seeing the problem.

" You told me it was just cranberry juice." Her voice was strained, low and menacing.

Hao smiled smugly. Although it was dark in the vehicle occasional lights from the shops and street lights gave flashes of a very peeved, pale Anna. He became suddenly taken back that she was holding out on him; he loved it when she was angry. The other part was scared silly but because of their agreement Anna acted professionally detached, passive and on the edge almost to the extent that Hao was sure she would have an aneurism before this was all over.

" Yeah, cranberry juice, vodka, and some lime juice. Good, ne?"

Anna didn't answer but made a note that when the limo stopped she would throw the glass on the ground an hope that a shard of glass would slice Hao's face off. Hao smiled again when Anna relented, gingerly sipping the liquid.

When the limo finally stopped in front of the Funbari Onsen Anna was relieved that she was finally home. A quick shower and collapsing onto her bed was her main priority. But when she reached for the door handle Hao grabbed her wrist. She writhed and looked up at him with the 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' glare as Hao calmly gave her the 'I'm so handsome and so smug and sexy and . . .and' look with a sharper edge than Anna would have liked. She felt as if she was being backed into a corner and it seemed something was to be put in order in regarding their little affinity.

" Hao." This time her mind couldn't even mutter the dreaded suffix.

" Anna we have something to discuss." He paused to clear his throat and she scooted to the farthest corner of the car. " Anyway, the editors have been thinking on a early release of the pictures to the media. After all Anna-chan, many of my adoring pubic are curious to see the face of 'Hao's lover' within all these shoots with me." He handed her a layout of next month's issue and she immediately threw it to the floor.

Anna forcefully opened the door wobbling on the fact that she forgot she was wearing stilettos rather than her shoes. Also the fact that she was a bit tipsy from the alcohol and all around furious with Hao made her equilibrium worse. She was about to collapse before Hao took her by the hand and she turned sharply and smacked his face.

Hao smiled as he held her tighter within his grasp.

" I was waiting for you to do that all night."

Anna's eyes widened then leered as she opened her mouth ready to spit fire and venom and something caustic which no ordinary person could endure. But Hao was a pyro, manipulator of the elements and his favorite was fire. He chuckled lightly.

" I love Yoh. He is my fiancé, if you try to tarnish that fact I'll breech our agreement and graciously kill you."

She looked the prettiest with her eyes flashing, chest heaving and hair framing her delicate face, he made a note to piss her off more often during shoots.

" Anna, you misunderstand. The media always places labels on celebrities. They happen to see your figure in the pictures with me and they convince themselves that is the person who I am going out with. After all you didn't consent to the publishment of your name, your face is usually hidden and the whole mystery is cause for question."

Anna never rolled her eyes, but she raised a sculpted brow at the comment.

Hao laughed cynically. "That's the beauty of the industry. The pubic is so captivated in their superficial outlook on life they see me as a god. Now I would never infringe on you and my brother's love affair, but I can't be accounted for the thoughts of the public."

Anna reddened at the comment whether it was of embarrassment or rage Hao wasn't sure; nevertheless he found it endearing.

" Anything else." She folded her arms with her body positioned in a stealthy stomp to her door.

" Nnn. . .well there's going to be a major photo shoot. I'm not positive on the details but I'm thinking Paris, Italy, or if you're not up for much traveling we could go to Tokyo. It's your debut photo shoot, catwalk strut, little press party; ya know the usual standardize stuff."

Before she could decline he spoke again.

"It'll be great for your career. Money you know, and you would be helping me out." A steady pause and Hao spoke the words which would have had any normal girl in pieces at his feet.

"I can't do this without you."

Hao stepped in closer and Anna looked up with indifference. " No."

"No?"

"No." Were her final words.

Walking away with a model's stride and perfect posture, Anna got to the door before Hao clinically insisted that he would call her later. She complied and went into the dark house. Anna figured that Yoh still wasn't back and found it somewhat disturbing that he was out so late no doubt with his idiot friends.

1:45

She sighed and turned on the light shuffling through some mail. One menacing looking letter was strictly grabbed from the pile.

" Dammit, I thought I took care of this."

Anna washed her face before heading for her room and threw her shoes in the darkness. When a groan was heard from the floor she turned on the lights and found her fiancé lazily strewn over her carpet.

" Nnn. . ." He moaned from the sudden change in light.

" Yoh, what are you doing?" The question came out softer and less abrasive than she would have normally worded it. Anna figured this was a sign that she was too tired to yell, though another part of her reasoned that it was because Yoh looked so cute curled on the floor.

She kicked him softly in the side and he groaned again before opening his eyes dully. " Anna. . .Anna you're back."

The said girl blinked and looked down at her fiancé before responding. " Yeah, now get out of my room."

Always attentive, Yoh rose precariously with Anna watching him in suspicion; it was easy to distinguish laziness from inebriety. In his final stance he smiled and tumbled back down sideways.

Yoh grumbled something and found it hard to lift his head. In collapsing he barely noticed that the soft form which padded his fall was Anna.

On the other hand Anna cursed her legs for their instability. She was underneath him in a position where she was so taken back, her words failed her and her hands shook. Hellishly warm she felt herself blush with Yoh's breath on her nape.

Expecting a swift slap in the face and an onslaught of verbal lashings Yoh didn't make a move to move and dug his head further in the crook of Anna's neck which in his inebriated state he thought it was the best he could do. She smelled nice, like honey and blossoms and. . .alcohol? No, it was probably his own breath he was smelling. But, there was that stench of tobacco which caused him to rise his head to be face-to-face with Anna.

"Sorry" He said softly and Anna made an audible noise which sounded something like a sigh or a light humming noise.

He must have realized the awkwardness of the situation as well, because he went silent and before she could push him away or regain any composure, Anna found herself staring into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. His face was hovering over her's with the most adorable looks on his face; a serious look from Yoh which was seldom seen. His chocolate bangs cutely draped the sides of his face and she felt as if he was waiting for something. He was always aloof in his acts, and even now she could tell that he wasn't nervous as his eyes gazed down at her pink lips.

Perhaps it was that he was expecting her to make the first move or scream and slap him because she was the physical one in the relationship. Her lips opened slightly giving view of her plump bottom lip which she licked unintentionally. Yoh mimicked her actions and with slight determination she more closer to his lips. She was surprised and a little disheartened when he pulled back from her advances.

" Anna. . ." His voice was husky and his warm breath warmed her lips. Yoh ran a hand smoothing her cheek in a gesture of admiration before he traced her lips. Her breath caught and as if nothing happened Yoh was standing up.

Confused although she would never appear it, Anna sat up and narrowed her eyes at the brunette who had already made his way at the door frame of her room.

" See ya." He said solemnly and Anna caught his attention before he made it out the door. He stopped and waited. She had called his name, now what? Anna didn't know, but she sensed something was wrong.

Yoh sighed, hurt. "You reek of alcohol and cigarettes." He paused for her response, in her silence he continued. " I know I don't usually ask you but where were you tonight?" His voice was unusually stern and Anna almost thought it was Hao she was speaking to.

Her usual excuse in this case was that she was staying late at the library or after school or something of the educational nature, because most of the time her sessions with Hao were on school days. But now it was almost 2 in the morning and Yoh happened to be in an inquisitive slightly drunk mood.

Time ran out and Yoh spoke again. " I guess I'm asking, were you with my brother? Were you with Hao?"

" Yoh, you're drunk." She evaded his question dreading the answer.

" Yeah, but you. . .you've been drinking too. "

Again she was star-struck. Yoh had never been so abrasive with her before.

" Ren said I shouldn't worry about stupid things like this. But Anna. . .

_" Last time I saw her she was heading into a classroom. She didn't say anything but his presence was there. Your asshole of a brother."_

_Yoh looked crestfallen and drew his mouth into a firm line._

_". . . ok."_

_The rest of the walk was silent._

. . . maybe it would be best if we called off this marriage."

Anna felt her heart stop and the pressure well up inside. But from years of cool authority, her emotions failed her as all that came to her mouth was profanities when she really wanted to cry. " Idiot, what are you talking about? You can't do this to me."

" I'm tired Anna." His words were slow and drawn out and it confused her like this was all a sick little joke. " You can't do this to me. I. . I just don't like to worry you know? About you and, and . . .and— "

He slurred his speech which was laced with melancholy before muttering " It was an arranged marriage, not based on feeling. We're not children anymore, and I guess it's different now; I can no longer save you from your demons." He slipped through the door with a whisper of 'good night'.

Anna stared at the door for the longest time barely breathing.

It had been months of her suspicious late night sessions where Yoh would barely mutter a word to her. Sometimes on occasion she was granted a generous smile or considerate side glance. So she thought there was nothing to worry about. But suddenly she was buried under a mound of emotion caused by Yoh's built up sense of rejection and in his drunken, inhibited , state he finally said the things that worried him.

She didn't realize it at first but it was the fact that Yoh considered them together, in a sense that it was an unspoken love and that although Yoh never worried about what was certain, or what would 'work out', he found change difficult like any normal person. Anna had been drifting and he didn't know why.

It was all a mistake, a misunderstanding; if Yoh really knew—, if Anna told him—, if this never was an issue— then, then. . .

She felt terrible and in the first time in a while Anna cried, her hot tears ripping apart the room.

When her cell phone (which Hao bought her) rang she wiped her eyes, calming her fury. The need to throw it out the window was strong but she felt fragile and she wanted to talk to someone; she was afraid that she was going to break.

" Anna, I hope I didn't wake you." Hao's voice was anything but comforting but she was still bind to his contract.

" Hao, can you pick me up?" Her voice was raspy and she knew that he could tell that she was crying.

" Are you alright?"

" Let's get this over with alright? You wanted me to go and now I agreed. There's nothing more to be said." Her eyes started to tear again and all she could think of was how much she wanted to get away for a while, so she could regain herself and hopefully Yoh would think it over as well.

She didn't know what else to do or what she could say to Yoh.

Insight and intelligence told Hao not to push the matter any further. " Ok, I'll be right over. But what about Yoh? "

_'Your call has been disconnected.'_

Hao closed his phone.

Anna had thrown the phone out the window.

-----

The issue about the blackmail will be explained more in the next chapter. Though, **what** Hao is blackmailing Anna with will come along at the end. -squee!- XD

review please.


	4. Reasons or Motives

A rather long chapter on my part.

Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Shaman king. Plot mine though.

* * *

She wondered where she was in all of this mess. The silky black dress shadowed her white skin, further pulling her into this cavern of a mobile vehicle. Black leather, tinted windows, the sent of cologne and bitter smoke and tar filled the air. 'Where am I?' She wondered in her mind and to no one. She couldn't move but as the car came to a halt her muscles tensed and an unseen figure aside of her shifted. He sipped his drink, reeking of something caustic- and fruity? He stepped of the car with as much air as a king or someone of regality, yet he possessed enough humility to stir her. 

"Anna we're here, get up." He said softly, his tone unnerved her.

Hao unnerved her with his calm demeanor, knowing smile, and soothing tone. It was so wrong and yet she took the hand that he provided. When she was out of the stuffy car she wasn't able to blink before she was dragged into the crystal lights and cool breeze. The streets were wet and dew gently tickled her bare legs as she walked. Her heals clicked and echoed off of the stone ground. She looked around with blurred eyes at the unfamiliar sights; the streets and shops, the sights so different than anything she had ever known. Hao looked on with amusement.

" Where are we?" She finally said, biting her tongue not to show any fear or wonderment. Her head was spinning.

She coughed a bit.

"Paris. . .France." He finally said.

She leaned forward in a desperate attempt to grab hold of something. She couldn't comprehend the situation, but this feeling, this taste of vinegar in her mouth. . . It made her want to scream for some reason.

Everything seemed so threatening.

**Chapter 4: Reasons or Motives; Some things are never based on logic. It's more fun that way! **

Five days

120 hours

7200 minutes

Yeah, point made.

Not that Yoh was counting each second; he didn't possess enough fingers and toes for that. It was the heightened anticipation—fear— he had. She hadn't come out of her room for five days and he couldn't take much more of it.

Perhaps it was a new form of punishment? She would eventually come out, all domineering and inflict something so brutal, so cruel, and so unusual that Yoh himself would not even comprehend the extent of the punishment as he was being punished. Did that make sense? Surely it didn't, but Yoh was still scared enough that when the floor creaked under his own footsteps he would almost wet himself.

On the sixth day Ren showed up and nonchalantly let himself in the house and into the living room. Yoh had jumped up at the noise and Ren watched the brunette fly by. When Ren realized what was happening he managed to grab the end of Yoh's shirt before his friend jumped out the window.

Ren noted the state of the inn and how each little corner seemed to shine with cleanliness. He nearly passed out at the overwhelming stench of Lysol. So after he threw the brunette down to the floor he took a seat at the window's edge.

"H-hey Ren." Yoh's greeting was staggered and he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I haven't seen you around." Was the reply.

"Yeah, well I had some things to do you see. . ."

"That so?"

Ren eyed his friend as he undid his apron, folded it and placed it on the table. Yoh seemed a bit too jumpy. Just like the room was a bit too clean, and the apron was a bit too frilly and pink.

"I haven't seen Anna around."

"She's sick." He said with haste.

"And Hao? He hasn't been around either." Not that the navy haired teen really minded, it was just suspicious that the two Asakuras and Anna were simultaneously absent. Somehow the school was pleasingly quiet without them, but boring as well.

"He's sick too."

"Are you sick too, Yoh?" Ren inquired. Suddenly the conversation had turned into an interrogation.

"Maa. . ." Yoh tidied up the cups on the table. " Something must be going around."

"It must be only affecting the three of you."

"Mmm. . .I feel a lot better though, see?" He held up the assortment of dishes in triumph.

"Is this what you were talking about earlier?

"Huh?"

"You said you had things to do, that's why you haven't left the house in days."

"I was cleaning."

"While you were sick?"

". . .yes, well you know Anna."

Ren huffed. The rest may have been bull but if the situation ever did arise he didn't doubt that Anna would have Yoh work through an illness.

" Indeed."

Yoh walked out of the room momentarily and returned with bottled water. He threw one bottle to Ren before plopping down on the couch.

"So Ren, what's up?"

Besides the water Yoh returned with his aloof attitude. It was irritating how painfully obvious it was that something was amiss especially the fact that Yoh still didn't explain for his earlier actions. So Ren decided to continue until the Asakura finally told him the truth; even though it was painful to watch Yoh lie. For a person who was most content in being relaxed and carefree he was sure getting himself worked up. After a few more questions Ren had Yoh in that proverbial corner and the brunette finally confessed. Ren's initial reaction was conflicting as he wanted to curse out loud and resolve the predicament by forcing Yoh to confront the problem at the same time. He ended up doing both in order.

Ren marched his way to the dragons den and was just steps away from the entrance before his friend's incessant cries beaconed him to stop. Ren had to admit, even Anna's door looked menacing with the threatening ' DO NOT ENTER OR DIE SCREAMING' sign. It seemed like a very promising threat.

"W-Wait Ren! Don't! It'll make things worse, she'll come out eventually. Whatever happened it'll clear up eventually." He chuckled awkwardly.

It had turned out that Yoh had woken up last Saturday with a screaming hangover and an ominous ache in his stomach. When he found the infamous sign on Anna's door he assumed somehow it was his fault. Whether it was fact or not, the issue continued to plague the Asakura; especially since she was still housed in the small room and he didn't have a clue what had happened.

Ren turned around to face Yoh. "Did you even hear her come out?"

" . . .no."

"It's unhealthy for her to be in there for so long. Anna's pretty thin and she's not the type to sneak around for food while you're asleep."

Yoh noticeably paled. " EH?"

Ren smirked and placed a hand on the door knob. He turned it slightly and ruffled his brow when he found it unlocked. The door creaked open.

Yoh leaned in the door frame but made sure no foot was placed inside. His eyes widened.

"Anna?"

There was no answer.

------------

"Anna."

The blond stood up politely in order to address the person entering the room.

"Anna hun, Hao-sama requests your presence." One of the assistances cheered happily. Anna didn't need another word and took the lead, already knowing where Hao was. The older woman trailed in haste, trying to walk with the same stride Anna possessed.

"Hun, it's not really my place to say but

"Then don't." Anna cut in.

The woman's eyes widened. This was the first time she had heard the young blond speak. When Anna first arrived Hao had been the one who talked for her. And when she was by herself the teen merely nodded, as if in a somewhat catatonic state.

"There's nothing to be said." She reiterated sharply. Her eyes were dark and narrow filled with bitterness that made the woman twitch. Anna continued without the other woman.

The older woman stood there for sometime wondering the extent of Hao and Anna's relationship. She was going to tell Anna she should eat more. That she looked pale and banal and even though she was a model it wasn't necessary to kill herself. But now the woman's eyes just traced the figure of the girl as she thought that next time she would try to ask Anna why she was here when it was so clear that she didn't want to be.

But it wasn't her place to say. So she told herself she wouldn't.

When the blond arrived Hao had been conversing in what could be considered the social area. Red cushions adorned the rather large couch and tea cups and crystal glasses littered the table. There was another door on the other side of the room which lead to the area where photo shoots took place. Anna disliked that room. It was all white lights, expensive cameras, a rack of clothing and a strange photographer telling her strange things. _'You're a tiger baby.'_ A tiger? What the hell was he talking about?

"Hao." Her voice was barely audible.

The group of well dressed individuals looked over to her and the brunette smiled.

"Ah, so she does speak." One of them said

"She's so elegant in her facial expressions. Her lips plump and slightly pink, her face so naturally pale. Like a doll, she doesn't need to speak. Her beauty is enough." Another said.

Hao chuckled in amusement glancing over to Anna to gage her reaction. When she stared back with apathy laced with subdued annoyance Hao stood up which was the group's cue to leave.

"We'll finish talking later. Adieu!" He said shaking hands and kissing cheeks with a gentleman's charm.

When they finally left Anna was with Hao in the empty room. No one would be able to hear them.

"Anna-chan what did I tell you about addressing me in public?"

It's not she was impolite when she barged in. It's not like she actually slapped those people for saying such things about her. It's not like she actually pummeled Hao into a bloody pulp.

"Hao can't we talk seriously for once?" Her hands gripped the hem of her dress.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked up at the ceiling while running a hand through his hair. A pause, a sigh, and then his gaze sharply focused on her. "But you know Anna, this is your fault." He smiled tantalizingly. He enjoyed playing with her, a doll of his own devices.

She loved his brother. He could have applauded to her commitment; he could have assisted their love into actual confessions; because he knew his brother was as equally as smitten. But that was boring, dull, and Hao liked to add conflict to the situation. It made it that more exciting, it benefited him, and gave him a chance to toy with her a moment longer.

"I don't see how this is any of my fault Hao. It's blackmail

"Shh. . .Don't use that word." He pressed a finger to her lips. "It's such an ugly word." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. Anna couldn't suppress the blush which stung her face.

Hao held her face and looked into her eyes, presenting an appeal of seriousness. His eyes were the exact same hue of brown as Yoh's. It made her shutter.

"You are very dear to me Anna. My brother is very dear to me. You'll see soon enough that this is not my fault. That I just happened to have the ability to manipulate a situation for my own enjoyment." He broke away and walked to the door.

"Perhaps you'll even thank me later on. And about the other thing, there's no need to waste a breath looking for it. I keep it here." He patted his chest. " Close to my heart, that's where it is." A last glance, a last devious smile and he was off.

Anna was left to ponder his last words.

"He's toying with me." She said softly. "The first chance I get

"Anna."

A woman's voice rang from the door. 'The same sycophant as before', Anna thought. The woman pushed the door open slightly.

"What?" Anna tried to sound as polite as possible.

"We need you back to your room. You're scheduled for a photo shoot in an hour and you need to be dressed. Hao-sama said that you'll be on the cover of the next issue of the magazine, isn't that exciting?"

Anna relaxed her hands and turned in the woman's direction.

"Very."

* * *

Review please!.  



	5. Today's the day

A/N: I updated. Sorry to all and if you're still reading this then I applaud your commitment. A big thanks to: Rumia! She reviewed each chapter. Oh the love! This story will get finished. I am determined.

* * *

"This is stupid." _I should just go over to him punch his face in and go home. _

"Yes this is Kyoyama Anna. I'll be accompanying her in the interview, is that alright?"

"Sure, say, are you really the same blond in those pictures. You know, in all of those provocative pictures with Hao-sama?"

Anna leered coolly as Hao nodded in her stead. "I'm afraid, Anna-chan's a bit on the shy side. Why don't we get this started, ne?" The reporter held out his hand to Anna and she gingerly placed her hand on his, "You look more radiant in person."

_Die,Die! Stupid shit-head, if I wish it hard enough it'll happen; slow, sweet death. _

_Anna, you're thinking too loud I can hear you. It's not nice to call people shit-heads, especially when the guy is just trying to do his job. _

**-CRACK-**

"Ahhhah."

A hand grasped her wrist, "Anna-chan, let go of his hand."

In one swift move she let go of the reporter's hand and lurched away from Hao's grasp.

_I was referring to __**you.**__ Now stop listening in! _

Hao grinned deliciously, enjoying the telepathic tirade the sweet looking blond was giving him. Anna really did look her best angry, the male reporter reddened from the sparks flying.

"She's feisty," Hao's smile was all white teeth, handsome and charming.

"You can put that in her bio."

**Chapter 5: Today's the day; Out of the emoness, out of the drama! I'm coming to gettcha.**

She didn't want the profile up nor the picture taken of her and Hao. Yet somehow her life had taken a turn that even she, Kyoyama Anna, could not stop even if she ran up to fate and smacked it straight in the face.

_Anna Kyoyama  
16_

_Such a brilliant face, like a porcelain doll, this is the future face of the modeling industry. In a few short weeks her figure has adorned magazines all over the world. Up until now her face was always hidden and her pictures always in tandem with the illustrious Asakura Hao, but now __**Au Courant**__ gets to be the first to interview the enigmatic blond. Who is she, why did she keep her face hidden for so long, and just what is her connection with Asakura Hao? _

Unfortunately for her Hao had coaxed her back to take the interview. When he had said that Anna wasn't a real blond and that she was his lover she had almost broke a thumb from strangling him so hard. The interviewer only looked more convinced to Anna's dismay.

She skimmed the glossy pages, through the miscellaneous pages of pictures of her and her and Hao and some nicer profile pictures.

Last question: _Reporter: Tell me, as a teenager do you believe in true love? Or rather have you ever been in love? _

Another absurd question only meant for media purposes of finding some dirt on her and Hao's relationship.

_Anna: No. _

_Hao: But-_

_Anna: Never_

To dismiss it before it even started. That was the best method.

Anna crumpled the magazine in her hands. Utter trash, nonsensical dribble. She plopped in her bed and suffocated herself in her pillow. She was never in love. It was just an arranged marriage, set up when they were children. When they were children. . .

She never loved that scrawny boy who saved her from the Oni that haunted her. She never cried those times she thought he had died in the Shaman fights.

Never

Anna had allowed them to paint her porcelain until she didn't recognize her face in front of the mirror; sunflower blond hair, that skinny frame, those wet eyes.

Anna punched the glass, shards of herself sparkling to the floor.

_When did I get so weak?_ And her knuckles started to bleed.

----

Yoh had been moping around languidly after he had found out Anna ran away, but when he realized his brother had also left him, Yoh became lonely and painfully quiet. He seemed to be more lost in thought lately, staring out the window, forgetting things, and in his own world.

But the worse part is everyone noticed and they asked him questions like he would know. The one's about his brother (Yoh-kun where's Hao-sama? Did he transfer? Is he pimping?), he would say: Don't know, don't know, and. . . possibly. Then there were the questions about Anna, ( Is Anna still sick? Is she dead? Did she drop out?) those questions he would not answer and just faded off in the distance.

One time there was a question of whether Anna dumped Yoh and ran off with Hao, Yoh refused to answer such a direct (but probably true) question and in his silence the school rumbled.

Did you hear, Anna's pregnant.

Did you hear, that Kyoyama girl dropped out.

Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear?

"Anna's gone." Yoh muttered in his unconscious state, drooling oceans on his desk. Ren prodded his friend every once in a while with an exceptionally sharp pencil but later gave up, deciding Yoh was better off sleeping than hearing all the nonsense the student body had to say.

When class was over the teacher shook Yoh awake and talked to him about his declining performance, his brother, and how relationships are a part of life. Yoh scoffed saying he really should be going.

"Yoh." Ren grabbed the brunet's attention and his wrist; he had been waiting outside the door. Ren doesn't tell Yoh he heard the whole conversation, but leers softly and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And he starts to think, maybe he should let go of Yoh's wrist before people started thinking that he's-- well, you know.

There were yaoi fangirls around every corner.

"Sorry Ren I kinda don't feel like hanging out today. Don't feel so bad, I'm sure you can call Ryu or Horohoro or maybe eve—

Ren leaves abruptly, dissatisfied. "Fine."

Halfway down the hall Ren's footsteps stop and all he hears is Yoh at the opposite end of the hallway. Yoh's steps are too shallow, as he is too pale, and too skinny. Ren huffs again to himself before heading out the door.

"You're an idiot Yoh. A fucking moron"

Yoh nods, thinking: _Yeah, I am._

--

There was no solstice in being around others and Yoh had reverted into the boy he was in his youth. Alone he sat in the graveyard listening to his headphones. He didn't feel like he could laugh it off. Anna wasn't a subject he could control. Would everything eventually work out? When concerning the blond that ideal was indefinite.

He wanted to take a nap for a while. Worrying only created more guilt and an uneasy feeling that Yoh never was use to. He never really cared enough about anything to the extent that he was troubled by it. He wanted an easy life, a simple care free life; Anna had said the same thing at one point, didn't she?

He wanted him to give it to her, that life. But perhaps he was too slow as she found it with someone else.

Hao.

Yoh grimaced but then relaxed and started to think of the time when he first saw her. Anna was the cutest girl he had ever seen and then she threatened to kill him and he nearly wept in fright. He remembered the times where she cried for him in the Shaman Tournament, times when she cooked dinner, and how they watched TV together.

When a flying object smacked Yoh in the back of the head, he fell off his perch of the tombstone and crashed into the ground with a loud bang and plenty of stars.

"Ah, crap he's gonna pass out. Nice goin'."

"Shut the hell up. Yoh, Yoh!"

Yoh smiled into oblivion.

---

"I always knew you were a fruit, baka Ainu."

"It's not mine, P-Pirika, she subscribes!—And-and Ryu damnit don't drool all over the pages!"

"Hey, I can respect a man's decision to look at such beautiful ladies."

"Hn, I don't want to hear it. Don't talk about _**her**_ like that."

"How can you deny it? She looks _good_."

"Yeah, who's the fruit now?"

Yoh is half awake when he sees clouds and his friends' voices from the sky. He reaches out to touch the, oh so soft, blue sky and for a second Yoh thinks he has died.

"Oi, quit it!" Everything smells of fresh mountain air and the sky is like azure silk in his hands. Yoh just smiles sleepily, because damn if he did die then was going to enjoy just laying out under the blue sky.

"Yoh, wake up damn it." A voice calls annoyed and he's reminded of Anna. His eyes jolt open and he meets her male equivalent.

"Ren?"

Yoh manages a sleepy smile which is set off by Horohoro's horrified look, Ren's scowl and Ryu's grin. He sets his hands down from the Ainu's hair.

"I knew you would call them," referring to Horohoro and Ryu just before he fell asleep again.

"Ren gets lonely, don't leave him alone."

Ren cursed loudly, threatening to not even pursue the damn plan. Then he said they were already on the fucking plane and they were going to go to fucking France, because Yoh was his fucking friend.

So Ren cursed, Horohoro snickered with Ryu on how Ren should attend anger management classes, and Ren threatened to throw them both out of the plane because he was starting to get a headache.

---

Meanwhile Hao sits in his office. He polishes a picture nicely of his brother and Anna and sits, legs extended on the desk. Flipping through some proofs Hao chooses two, one where he kissed Anna on the cheek where he, oh so innocently, grazed her lips as they separated and one of her looking absolutely radiant in absolutely nothing. In actuality it was a shoulder-up shot and Anna had been clad in floral kimono with the sides falling off, but Hao liked to imagine. He traced the image with a finger, she was wearing her Itako beads; she never took them off.

The latter picture would be the feature on their MySpace page and the other would become a centerfold poster in a local celebrity magazine. Such a fun business he had the opportunity to run.

Hao's phone rang and for a few seconds Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back caught his attention, only to be adverted to the dramatic opening of his office door.

Rin one of Hao's first models rush in, "Hao-sama, Anna's locked herself in her room and Miki's complaining that she heard glass shatter."

"Coming." Hao chirped enthusiastically.

Fun, Fun, Fun.

---

_Voice mail: Hello this is Asakura Hao, terribly sorry to leave you waiting but I'll have to call you back. Gomen ne. _

"_Uh hello? Hao-sama are you there? I've returned your phone call. Um.-- I'll come, I'll come alright? Just don't, don't hurt Yoh-sama."_

---

Thank you so much for reading. Your commitment means luve to me. If you have just read all of that do review, plz. I know it was a hella lot, Heh. Reviews are eaten with a spoon.


End file.
